vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah is Original Vampire, who is the eldest son of Mikael and Esther and also the older brother of Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Henrick and the older half-brother of Klaus. Elijah is a member of the Original Family. History Elijah was born into a family of wealthy land owners, to Mikael and Esther Elijah has six younger siblings including Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Henrick. Not much is known about Elijah's early life only that he was born in the new land after his parents lost a child in Europe, where they lived among werewolves for twenty years, and a warrior, who fought to protect his land. He enjoyed sparring with Klaus, but not to the amusement of his father, who didn't like the fact he was sparring with his hated step-son Niklaus and Mikael begins to fight Niklaus while Elijah watches. One morning after a full moon when Niklaus comes out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrick, Elijah comes running from the woods to Niklaus and Rebekah and seeing that Henrick is dead. When Esther completes the vampire ritual Mikael stabs Elijah and his siblings through the heart and forces them to drink blood to complete their transition into vampires. After becoming a vampire Elijah along with his family watch and makes sure that the White Oak Ash Tree burns down completely, shortly after becoming a vampire his mother was killed by "Mikael". In the morning After burying his mother Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah, all promise that they will never turn their back on each other and that they will always stick together as one always and forever. England 1490`s He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katerina Petrova who reminded him of someone and he then introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. While Elijah was aiding Klaus to achieve his goal in breaking the sun and moon curse, he started developing feelings for the Doppelgänger who Klaus was about to be sacrifice and on the night before the full moon, he tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life. Klaus said That Love is a Vampires greatest weakness and we are not weak Elijah we do not feel and we do not care but Elijah said they did once meaning with The Original one. Klaus told him not to bother and the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life and Elijah promised him that he would find her and Klaus promised him if he did not he would be dead. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina Petrova in the woods as she hid behind a tree. Elijah shouts out that Klaus will find her wherever she is and then says he can smell her Blood and then Trevor comes and leads Elijah away from Katerina, Trevor would later pay the price for his betrayal. Between 1500 - 2000 After the escape of Katerina Petrova, Elijah was commissioned to look for her, he discovered that Rose and Trevor helped her escape her fate and they along with Katerina had been running from Elijah and Klaus ever since. It is unknown what Elijah did during most of this time, but it is known that he no longer cared for or loved Klaus at this point and was no longer part of his trusted circle, due to the fact that he was convinced Klaus had buried their entire family out at sea where they could never be found and so he wanted to kill Klaus for Revenge. His chance to lure Klaus out did not come until his discovery of a second Petrova doppelganger, which he had no idea about, because he thought the bloodline ended with Katerina. It's unknown what other plans he might have had in place to kill Klaus. Season Two Rose and Trevor called Elijah in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held captive in the hope of using her as a bargaining chip. Initially skeptical of their claim of having the Petrova doppelgänger, he was surprised to find that Elena existed and that she was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation for his original betrayal of having helped the second Petrova doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova escape. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot Elijah with a wooden stake in the hand, then Elena came out and threw a vervain grenade, burning him in the face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him with a broken coat rack, pinning him to the wall; however, some time later, he came back to life and pulled the stake out of him. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah comes and give some dollars for coins he stands from outside The web-Cafe and hears what they said and threw some coins at the web-Café window shattering the special UV protected glass that made it a vampire hangout and sent all the vampires inside running for cover to get out of the burning sunlight. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by dispelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself, Slater states that that will kill him forever and Elijah replies that it is necessary and then Slater stakes himself. Dr. Martin is there and says was is it really needed to be done and says it will not be be long now . Elijah finds Elena in Slater's apartment and killed the three vampires, Damon was confused as he tells him that he killed him, Elijah states he has been dead for centuries. Then rips the Vampires heart out and surprisingly he lets Elena and Damon live. When Dr. Martin asks him about it, he said that it was good that Damon was alive so he and his brother can protect Elena and he wants her to be protected at all costs. Two days later Elijah confronts Elena and Jenna he convinces Jenna that he is an Historian, after he goes Elena runs to Jeremy room and knock but Elijah stops her. Elijah says he wouldn't harm her family Elena asks why he killed the vampires who was gonna get her he says he didn't want her to be taken. she questions him if she can trust him he says if he wasn't being trustful her family would have been dead and Klaus would have had her. They make a deal together that Elena will just keep living her life and he will keep her friends and family safe and when its time they will kill Klaus together. Elijah makes An alliance between Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rose and and possibly Caroline and Tyler, he tells Jonas and Luka to keep them safe at all costs, showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. Later that night he freed Stefan from the tomb and let him go but didn't let Katherine go as she was afraid of him like she was Klaus, he compelled her to stay there until Klaus he says she can leave. In Crying Wolf, Elijah takes on the surname of Smith and when Damon meets Elijah at The Lockwood Mansion and shake hands. Then they go in a room where Damon tries to get the truth out of Elijah at the Historical society meeting, Elijah overpowers him and punishes him for his disrespect and stabs him with a pen in the neck. Later Damon means he is gonna be hard to kill. Then Damon and Alaric Saltzman are captured by the werewolves, Elijah comes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Alaric dead and Damon being tortured by Jules. He offers them the Moonstone but when they try to grab it, he kills all the werewolves with ease, causing Jules to run away without the Moonstone. Elijah then releases Damon as Alaric comes back to life with the help of his ring, reminding the younger vampire that it was the third time that he saved his life. Under Bonnie's spell, Luka reveals that he, his father and Elijah all want Klaus dead, and the reason they are helping Elijah is because Klaus has Luka's sister, also a witch, and is forcing her to help him find a way to break the curse without the Petrova doppelganger, as he has been doing for generations with other witches. He also reveals Elijah will return his sister to them if they help him but that they will kill Klaus after the sacrifice, when he is most vulnerable, meaning Elijah intended for Elena to die all along. In The Dinner Party, Elijah goes to the Boarding House for a diner party with Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Andie Star and John Gilbert. Alaric stabs Elijah with the white oak dagger, seemingly killing him. It is later revealed however that the dagger has to remain in an Original to keep him dead. Elijah goes to the Gilbert Family Lake House where he confronts Elena and calls off the deal. Elena pulls out a knife and threatens him by saying "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls, after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elijah says Stefan won't let her die and she responds she'll stab herself, Stefan will give her his blood to heal her then she'll kill herself and become a vampire, exactly like Katherine did in 1492. She says if he doesn't want to repeat that experience, he'll keep the deal they made. He apologizes and calls her bluff and she stabs herself. Elijah, not wanting Elena to die, begs to let him heal her and that the deal is back on and Elena falls into his arms, only to stab him with the dagger. He dies and Elena collapses, causing Stefan to run to her and feed her his blood to heal her. His body was later taken to the Salvatore's basement with the dagger still his chest. In The House Guest, Damon is shown trying to torch Elijah's body (dagger still intact) with a flame-thrower. However, this doesn't work and Katherine states that Elijah is indestructible. Later Jonas and Luka Martin tried to revive Elijah as Luka tried to take the Dagger out but Katherine finds his astral projection pulling out the dagger and she attempts to stop him but he stabs her with a stake, he then attempts to revive Elijah again but he is burnt by Damon using a flame-thrower. After Klaus almost killed Bonnie, a fearful Elena pulls out the dagger from his chest and waits until Elijah wakes up, once he does,he thinks Elena is Katherine, calling her "Katerina". When coming to his senses, he recognizes that he has not been invited into the "Elena's" house and starts to become disoriented until he finally gets out the house. While outside the house catching his breath, he see's Elena in the door way and rushes at her for neutralizing him but is stopped due to not being invited into her house. When he and Elena talk about Klaus and how she needs his help to defeat Klaus, they drive to The Lockwood Mansion where Elijah needs to get a new suit. Elijah informs Elena that the curse is fake, Klaus is a Hybrid and that he had found a way to save the life of the doppelganger and that he had once cared for Katherine. He tells Elena “''It is a common mistake I’m told. It’s one I won’t make again''.” When Elijah and Elena comes to The Salvatore Mansion they see both Salvatore brothers fighting which causes Elijah to remember something similar when Niklaus comes to Elijah and blames him for Katerina escaping. The day after he was resurrected, Elijah explains that the curse is at night during a full moon and Klaus is pr eparing for it and then Elijah shows a elixir that can resurrect Elena from the dead after the curse but Damon doesn't believe it. When Elena asks why the others cant understand why she is doing it Elijah asks her why she is doing it, she says that she is the only hope. When Damon comes back and Elijah says she doesn't need it any more as he heard Damon feeding her vampire blood which renders it useless and before Elijah leaves he says she will never forgive him. Later that night Elijah talks to Stefan that once Elena dies Klaus becomes Original/Hybrid, when Bonnie asks why Klaus took Jenna, Stefan says that Tyler and Caroline was to be Sacrificed but were rescued by him and Damon and Elijah tells Stefan that he should go and sacrifice himself. When Stefan is about to go Elijah says that bonnie found them and tells him where they are and then Elijah says you are very honorable and Stefan asks: "Are you?" and says that Klaus is Elijah's brother and Stefan tells him that he sometimes wanted kill his brother but never could. Elijah explains that Klaus was not his only brother, that he had a family and that Klaus has been killing all of the other originals over the last 500 years. After the curse is broken Elijah walks up to his brother and says Hello brother, then Elijah is about to rip his brother`s heart out he then says The name of our family Niklaus. Then Klaus reveals that he didn't bury their family in the sea, that they are somewhere safe, Then Klaus says If you kill me you will never find them. after a moments hesitation, Elijah then says I am sorry, then Elijah and Klaus escapes before Stefan and Bonnie could stop them. The next day after the ritual, Elijah is in the woods waiting for Klaus to wake from his transformation. When Klaus wakes, Elijah explains that Klaus stayed a werewolf for two days, even when the full moon went. Elijah reminds him of their deal - if he didn't kill Klaus, Klaus promised to reunite Elijah with their family even though he was almost killed by him. Elijah and Klaus return to Alaric's apartment and find Katherine and Stefan waiting. Klaus explains before he can help Stefan, he has to stick by his deal to Elijah. Elijah explains to Stefan that his brother gave his word that he would reunite him with his family, and then Klaus suddenly appears behind him, saying: "So I shall." He stabs Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, killing him. Elijah is later seen in a coffin about to be "reunited" with his family and Klaus says to Elijah that he is now reunited with their family and Elijah is then moved with the other coffins of their family. Season Three Relationships * Elijah and Rebekah they have an understanding relationship and cares weary much for each other. * Elijah and Klaus are half-brothers they were best friends and later became enemies through the times because of a Woman named Katerina Petrova. * Elena and Elijah makes a deal to take down Klaus. Elijah respects Elena enough to give her an elixir which has a chance to resurrect her should she die. * Elijah and Katherine was once friendly to each other and fell in love, But after she betrayed him he hunted her down again and again. * Elijah and Finn. Since Finn was a little like Klaus it is possibly that Elijah and Finn had a little rival relationship. * Elijah and Kol had a brotherly relationship. Attitude Toward Humans Elijah respects Human life, he has not been seen compelling a human except for Elena as he needed information from her. Elijah is the only Vampire who has not been seen feeding on Humans, when he was revived he was drinking from a blood bag rather than feeding on a living human, however its unknown if Elijah always feeds like this or if the blood bag was just given to him by Elena. Elijah gives Elena an Elixir that can resurrect the person who drinks it, The Elixir was meant for Katerina before she escaped and now he gives it to Elena hoping she will survive The Sacrifice. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Super Strength: '''Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'''Heightened Senses: '''Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *Accelerated Healing: Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'''Durability: '''Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of humans,vampires, and Hybrids. *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original's flesh the instant it is exposed to sun rays, its unknown if complete exposure for a lengthy time will kill them because of their rapid healing. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances '''Season 2' * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest (neutralized) * The Last Dance (neutralized) * Klaus * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Season 3 * Ordinary People Trivia *Elijah is the first Original to appear in TV Series. *Elijah is the only the Original Family member to make their first appearance in the present time. *He is the first vampire to compel Elena and the first vampire to be killed by Elena. *Elijah is the first vampire (Original) shown compelling other vampires (Slater and Katherine). *Elijah respects loyalty and keeps his word, but he chooses his words very carefully. (The Dinner Party) *Elijah does not appear in the books, but his appearance seems to be modeled after the Klaus of the books. *He was the first vampire to be killed by Elena. *Elijah presents himself to everyone under the guise of an historian by the name of Elijah Smith. This mirrors Damon in the novels when he presents himself to Elena's family as Damon Smith. However it is unknown if Elijah actually is a historian or not. *Elijah is absent for only three of the fifteen episodes between his first appearance (Rose) and hist last appearance (As I Lay Dying) of Season 2. *Elijah and Rebekah are the only Originals who weren't hunted down by Klaus before being neutralized. Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus in order to save himself and her from Mikael, and Elijah was neutralized because of his betrayal. *Elijah and Klaus are the only characters who have met the Original Petrova and her two Doppelgängers as humans. *Elijah is one of only two recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The other being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1. *Elijah has been neutralized in a total of 4 **By Damon Salvatore in Rose (Episode) **By Alaric Saltzman in The Dinner Party **By Elena Gilbert in The Dinner Party **By Klaus in As I Lay Dying *Following Mikael's death, Elijah is now the oldest vampire alive. *Joseph Morgan says that he hopes for a storyline in which Elijah is freed from the dagger and starts a war against Klaus, so Elijah might return. Quotes (To Rose) "Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization......which is a mere three hours from Mystic Falls......I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina." - Rose (To Trevor) "Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honor. Where was your loyalty?" - Rose (To Damon and Stefan) "Excuse me. To who may be concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t." - Rose (To Damon and Stefan) "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I’m gonna count to 3 or heads will roll." - Rose (To Elena) "If I wasn’t being trustful, your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m preparing to offer you a deal." - By the Light of the Moon (To Elena) "I am a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." - By the Light of the Moon (To Katherine) "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." - By the Light of the Moon (To Katherine) "As for you, however, you shall not exit until i say so. When Klaus comes, he will want to know exactly where you are." - By the Light of the Moon (To Damon) "You young vampires, you are so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" - Crying Wolf (To Damon) "I am an Original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you are dead......So you should do what I say, Keep Elena safe." - Crying Wolf (To Damon) "So do you realize this is the third time i have saved your life now?" - Crying Wolf (To Damon) "Can i just say that if you have less-than-honorable intentions......about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal......if you make so much as make a move to cross me......I will kill you and I will kill everyone in this house, Are we clear?" - The Dinner Party (To Damon) "This is quite a collection you have here. Here is a funny thing about books, Before they existed, people actually had memories." - The Dinner Party (To Damon and John) "Gentlemen there is a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena, I allow Elena to remain in her house......living her life with her friends as he does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I will take her away from you. You will never see her again." - The Dinner Party (To Elena) "Yes, I'm a little behind the times but I believe the term your searching for is OMG." - Klaus (To Elena) "I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad...... dead." - Klaus (To Elena) "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon it's all so biblical sounding don't you think?" - Klaus (To Damon about Elena) "Your problem, Damon......You talk a good game, but you don’t actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And 'never' for a vampire......It's a very long time." - The Last Day (To Stefan) "Sometimes there is honor in revenge, Stefan. "I wont fail you." - The Sun Also Rises Gallery Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon staking Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokers a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah 3322uzb.jpg s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart vdelijah.jpg vdelijah.jpg2.jpg elijahcute.png|BOSS Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijah bts.jpg|elijah bts photo Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school Elijah Sunrises001.jpg elijahomfg.gif elijahback.gif elijahpretty.gif elijahandkatherine.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif elijahgif.gif elijahsad.jpg Tumblr lh3i6i2tdB1qh6xbco1 500.jpg Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif lordelijah.jpg ImagesCAO32RA0.jpg|After being staked by Damon. Honorinrevenge.gif tumblr_lc894nuvhc1qc9geoo1_500.gif|Elijah taunting Damon and Stephen vlcsnap-2011-05-14-11h02m12s205.png|Elijah placed in a coffin by Klaus Vd219b 0258.jpg|Elijah, Trevor and Katerina ImagesCAW3ZN38.jpg|Elijah kills Niklaus Fgx.jpg|Elijah makes Elena an offer Imagesghnf.jpg|Elena takes the Dagger out of him Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Damon in the Lockwood mansion EJOG.jpg|Elijah in England 1492 Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg 250681_186639388052389_100001189869309_426047_3944061_n.jpg|Elijah and Katerina 249756_186639418052386_100001189869309_426050_6364759_n.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Katerina 225506_186639434719051_100001189869309_426051_5428925_n.jpg 226826_186638314719163_100001189869309_425966_7296131_n.jpg|Elijah and Klaus 61087_1306073711_100_100.jpg|Elijah and klaus talking 221767_142075502531849_122992447773488_256388_3669663_s.jpg|She will never forgive you imagesCA2F0I0S.jpg imagesCA9GU5U9.jpg|I don't believe in Love Katerina imagesCAC9EZVN.jpg imagesCAXZSL1K.jpg|Elijah and Klaus discussing Love imagesCAVZMYHU.jpg imagesCACYL510.jpg|Elijah says he will find the Doppelganger df.jpg 180px-219klaus16.jpg|Elijah and Katerina talking about Love imagesCA1FWY7V.jpg imagesCA2Y2VSJ.jpg imagesCAYA6K6P.jpg imagesCAIJA1L8.jpg imagesCA2A7EGB.jpg imagesCA0J6I4B.jpg|Elijah and Elena imagesCA3VOO10.jpg imagesCAIDI0WE.jpg imagesCA300NGO.jpg imagesCAFM6SEQ.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCAA061QN.jpg imagesCAY1DR90.jpg|Elijah dead imagesCA8BRP8Z.jpg imagesCAQ5074M.jpg Elijah life.JPG Cover.jpg OriginFamily.jpg Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png|Elijah with Rebekah and Niklaus Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png|Elijah as human during the middle ages Henrick 1.jpg|Elijah stand before his dead brother Restored- Members of the Original Family.JPG 0004.jpg|Elijah hunting down Katerina Members of the Original Family.jpg 52004.jpg|Elijah and Esther watching Mikael fighting Niklaus fghuji8y7trtgyhut6r54ewqawe4567.png|Elijah have fun 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png|Elijah with his siblings 212px-Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-5.png|Elijah and Niklaus fights kloiuygtf.jpg|Elijah during The Middle Ages elijah.jpg|Elijah drinking tea imagesCA0242Y2.jpg|yess Klaus is my brother hjiuytrds.jpg|hehe people think the sun and moon curse is real Flshbk mikael takes elijahs place fightklaus.PNG Damonandelijah.jpg Dyingelijah.jpg 219.jpg 209a.jpg ImagesCAZBAA39.jpg ImagesCAHA55YT.jpg 1195.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Mikael watch The White Oak Tree burns 3x08-Ordinary-People-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26581163-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Klaus undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Featured Articles Category:Original Family Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:Old World Category:Neutralized Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Killed by Damon Category:killed by Elena Category:killed by Alaric Category:Killed by Mikael Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Staked